


Tonight You're Mine

by FireDancer



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Unrepentant Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil comes home early to find Clint cooking dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> This is just a bit of dryer lint fic (All fluff and no substance) written for the lovely Arabwel and titled by the ever-helpful Perle!

Phil stopped immediately upon entering the apartment, automatically closing and locking the door behind him and taking a deep breath. Eyes drifting closed with a mixture of exhaustion and pleasure, he picked apart the sensations that greeted him; the smell of hot soy sauce and fresh vegetables, the sizzle of food on the wok and Clint’s happy humming, the cool air after the stifling summer heat… “Are you just going to hang out at the door like a creeper or are you going to come in and kiss me?”

Opening his eyes again he smiled and crossed the living room to the kitchen, putting a hand to the back of Clint’s neck to draw him into a kiss that tasted of the baby carrots Clint had no-doubt been snacking on as he cooked. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Clint answered, grinning at him and deftly flipping the wok to mix the stir-fry, “So I didn’t have to rescue you from the junior agents to get you home in time for dinner and it’s only Wednesday; either Fury realized how hard you work and sent you home early as a thank you, or more likely you’re getting sent off on assignment.”

“Neither, actually. A couple of breakers blew in the basement and shut down the whole computer system. It won’t be up again until morning,” Phil answered, stepping past Clint to start setting the table.

Clint lit up like it was Christmas… or R&D had gotten him a new bow, “So you’re all mine until tomorrow?”

Putting the plates down precisely in their places, Phil pulled Clint into another kiss, this one with more promise, and answered with a smirk, “No. You’re all mine.”


End file.
